


Beauty In Touch

by Oceanonmars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Artist Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren with Man bun, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi admires Eren, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Model Levi, Older Eren Yeager, Photography, Sad Ending, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, levi loves photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanonmars/pseuds/Oceanonmars
Summary: Fanfic inspired by an au created by cosplayers on instagram @wolfoty & @lavlienLevi is nude modeling for artist Eren.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have this fanfic completed on wattpad @oceansonmars but I am also posting it here so enjoy! 1 chapter everyday until we finish!

"Eren, you are gonna be painting someone new today! I have been waiting for so long to get this guy to model for you! He's perfect you just have to see him yourself!"   
Mikasa said enthusiastically walking around him as she left the room.   
The room felt silent as he prepared his paints and palette. When all of that was done. He stretched his hands up and gathered his hair up in a messy bun as he walked across the room to stare out the window.  
It was a rainy evening, the clouds and the sky were dim. The pale color of blue was wrapping up the whole skyscrapers of the NYC.  
He pulled away from the window and walked back towards the center of the room where a caramel colored sofa was located.   
He gently spread a white sheet over it styling it like it's falling down from the sofa with little wrinkles at the top where the model would sit.   
When he walked back to the window he finally saw a cab stop in front of the building. A short in height and raven haired guy climbed out of the backseat.   
He was wearing a black T shirt with black jeans and also black boots. A brown coat was covering them as he pulled it up on his head and walked quickly into the building so he wouldn't get soaked in the rain.   
Then after a while there was a knock on the door and the same man entered hanging his coat on the hangers beside the door. 

"Hey you must be that artist brat Eren, I'm Levi." The man said with a cold look on his face as he stretched a hand towards Eren.   
"Yeah nice to meet you, thank you for coming in" Eren shook the mans hand and Levi nodded his head as he walked towards the art supplies observing them quietly.   
"This looks quiet fascinating! But messy if you want the truth." And then he turned around towards Eren his feet stomping the ground gently as he walked and when he reached he glared at the side of Eren's face as he continued to speak "look there's some green and blue paint on your cheek!" Eren decided to leave it, he didn't say a word however he observed the features on the black haired man's face.He was a lot shorter than him but he was handsome, very handsome.   
Levi licked a finger and slowly brought it up toward Eren's cheek as he looked up for permission. Eren nodded and the man hesitatingly brushed off the paint from his cheek. His thumb was warm and so, wet if you count the little bit of saliva on it.   
"Sir, I will need you to pose for me while sitting down in the middle of the sofa over there." He said when the shorter man finished cleaning the paint off Eren's cheek. Then he walked towards the sofa and pointed at the spot that Levi should be sitting on and then he continued  
"And I hope you're ready to take off your clothes for the nude modeling I hope Mikasa told you, she usually forgets to mention that it's nude modeling and models bail off last minute." Levi giggled. Yeah the cold looking man really giggled at Eren's words. So the artist smiled back.

Levi started to undress taking his shirt off over his head revealing toned abs and arms and pale skin underneath.   
That's when Eren noticed a necklace around his neck.   
"Sir-   
"Just call me Levi." He interrupted. Eren nodded as he watched the short man sit on the sofa to gently slip off his shoes.   
"So Levi! Would you mind taking off the necklace too?" He nodded and after taking both his boots off and putting them at the corner of the wall next to the bookshelves he brought the necklace up and over his head.   
He didn't put it down on the table or in his pocket. Instead, he walked over towards where the canvas was and behind it.   
"Would you mind wearing it for me until we finish?" He asked with his brows slightly furrowed and a gentle smile on his face.  
That's when Eren noticed that there was a key on the chain. An actual key. Not a necklace. He brought a hand up and touched the chain as Levi stood shirtless waiting before him.   
So he nodded and the short man went on his tiptoes leaning in slightly as he pushed it down around Eren's head and let it fall around his neck. His breath hit the side of the taller man's neck before he pulled away and walked back towards the center and began to slip his trousers and socks off.

Levi sat there, looking flawless. Eren doesn't know when the last time was when he drew a model this perfect. Even when naked. The man sat with hand covering his crotch waiting for Eren to make him pose.   
"Just sit towards the bookshelves with your legs in front of you that way there won't be unnecessary nudity and your side profile is something i wanna capture, so it will work." Levi nodded as he shifted and tried to pose the best way possible.   
"Bring your chin a little bit down you don't wanna show pride." So the black haired man let his chin fall down. But too much for the perfect pose that Eren wanted.   
"No, not that down either, just look straight towards the shelves like you're examining the books!"   
And there it was the flawless pose.   
Eren stared at the palette trying to decide a color as he looked back at Levi again. Yellow. Yellow mixed with a little orange. He thought the colors would even look good on the mans skin.   
So he dipped his brush in yellow and started to gently draw the outlines of the naked man in front of him.   
His abs had ups and downs from the side profile. His legs were muscular and yet they looked so soft. Drawing the curves of the calves he moved to the hips.   
A trail of black hair was drawn from the man's belly button and hid behind his legs.   
"So Eren, what made you start drawing nude models?" Eren was caught off guard by the question as he stopped painting for a moment and dipped a new brush into a little color orange mixed with yellow to make a nice peachy color.  
"I guess I just like the nakedness, people tend to hide everything, i like to capture scars, wrinkles and stretch marks, it's really satisfying when they find themselves beautiful in the finished result of the painting after complaining about their flaws." The green eyes searched the man's face for a new expression but also memorizing the features to capture.   
"Sounds beautiful!" Then he smiled a genuine smile but not moving an inch to not ruin the pose.   
"What made you want to be a nude model Levi?" Levi blinked moving his glare to the ground without moving an inch of his head. After a moment he replied.   
"Why else would it be, i need the money." Then he continued "I honestly hate it or so,I hated it until now, if all the artists I posed for looked like you I would've worked as a nude model forever." Eren stopped in his tracks. Then he put the brush down and and scratched the back of his neck.   
"I could say the same thing." He spoke, maybe he thought out loud but he blurted out without even knowing.   
"Huh?" Levi said moving his head a little to look at Eren with his eyes showing confusion, almost like looking for home.   
"I mean I draw, no matter what but, I am really enjoying myself drawing you, you're the best model I've had in a while."


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you for the tragedy, I need it for my art."  
> -Kurt Cobain

"Thank you for coming in Mr.Ackerman." Mikasa said as she handed an envelope of paycheck to Levi.   
"If you intend to come back again or modeling permanently, give us a call." Levi nodded his head with a smirk as he looked back at Eren sitting there looking out the window looking like a greek God like it's no problem at all.   
"I personally intend to come back, thank you for your friendliness." With that Levi turned towards the door and walked out.   
He stopped behind the door for a moment and looked at the copy of his own painting. He never really found himself handsome. He just dealt with it. He tried to keep himself in shape. But here , what Eren captured was an absolute piece of masterpiece. The yellow and orange colors were a great mixture. Almost as if his body was pulling off that color. He definitely intended to come back. 

Right when Eren watched Levi get into a cab the cold metal brushing on his skin from under the clothes reminded him of the key necklace. He suddenly sat up and reached for the key around his neck with his eyes wide. He forgot to give it back! And Levi forgot to ask for it.  
He calmed down a little after remembering Levi say that he intended to come back so there was no point in panicking right now. He planned to give it back when he saw him again.   
The thought of seeing him again excited him to the point that he started to picture all the poses he was gonna have Levi in and paint.

The next morning when they got to work they got a call from Levi. Mikasa said he left his necklace and Eren explained it for her.   
Let's say Eren never took the necklace off even when he went to sleep that night.  
So Levi went back, he offered to model for the day since there were no other models signed for that time.   
Eren rarely drew models during the morning. The lightning definitely was much better.  
With Levi he bet it would turn out so good.   
They both walked in the room Eren closing the door behind them.   
"Sorry I forgot to return your necklace." Eren said carefully taking it off from his neck for the first time since last night.   
"I'm glad you even have it on your neck now, looks good on you so it's completely okay." Eren was startled at the brave comment. Levi was definitely flirting with him. And he wasn't dreaming.   
"Thanks, actually I wanted to let you have it on your neck for today's pose." Levi smiled and nodded beginning to take his clothes off. He was wearing a yellow shirt with black jeans and caterpillar boots. He neatly folded his shirt on the table and began getting out of his shoes and jeans and lastly when he was just in his necklace and boxer he asked.   
"So how and where am I gonna pose?" He looked excited, Eren doesn't remember the last time a model was excited to pose naked for someone for two hours straight.   
"On the table, sit on the edge of it, keep your back to me and hug your knees to your chest, lay your key necklace back on your shoulder so I can just catch a glimpse of it , like you swung it over your shoulder."   
Levi walked around the table and to the place he was gonna sit and gently took his boxers off and sat on the table. His tailbone was visible and his ass was sitting perfectly on the surface.   
That's when he noticed the small tattoo at the back of his neck he walked closer slowly and examined it carefully.   
Two wing looking shapes. Or maybe two wings exactly, they looked like a logo of an airline.   
"Looking at my tattoo brat?" Eren nodded and smirked at the black haired man who was already posing.   
"Do you mind if I put some fake aesthetic looking sunflowers around you?" Levi blushed a little , Eren could see it from the corner of his cheek.   
"Sure thing." With that Eren started designing a bunch of yellow flowers and sunflowers with green leaves all around him. At some point the back of Eren's fingers brushed Levi's hip. Levi felt warm inside, like butterflies were carving the inside of his stomach to get out but he didn't dare to move.  
"Ok I am gonna start!" Eren said and pulled back walking towards his canvas and paint supplies.   
He squeezed out color yellow, orange and black. He was gonna add slight red and green later for the details.   
He started painting from the shape of his hips to the muscles of his back.   
"Eren, do you have a tattoo?" Eren nodded but then realized Levi couldn't see him cause his back was to him so he spoke out loud.  
"Yes" Even though he couldn't see Levi's face he figured he was smiling. He gently dragged the paintbrush over the surface as he kept his eyes on Levi's body memorizing every line and feature.   
"I don't know if it's appropriate to ask to see it but can I? I mean you saw mine right?" Eren stopped the brush,his green eyes analyzing the undercut underneath the short black strands and the man tilted his head to the side just enough to catch a glimpse of Eren looking at him.   
So he put the the brush at the back of his ear and walked towards Levi.   
He broke out of his pose and covered his crotch with one of the sunflowers that meant for design as Eren walked towards him. His boney hands were fiddling with the buttons of his loose shirt as he opened them.   
Eren stood between the man's legs who was sitting on the edge of the table with his legs dangling down.   
He took his shirt off just enough that it was down to his shoulders. And there was the tattoo.   
Levi felt his bare legs brush on Eren's pants as he trailed a hand on the tattoo across the collarbone.   
His skin was tan, his abs remarkable.   
The tattoo was a flower, a dying sunflower. Levi gently stroked the skin there hesitatingly bringing it down on the perfect toned abs and then into his lap.   
"W-what's the meaning behind it?" He could feel Eren's intense glare at his lips and face as he mumbled the last words.   
"It's a reminder of the day I lost my mom." Levi's eyes widened and he felt the urge to put his hands to his sides on the table to keep himself stable. 

"Thank you for the tragedy, I need it for my art."  
-Kurt Cobain 

Guess the man was right after all...   
Levi thought and started to speak with a trembling voice.   
"I- I'm sorry..." Eren shrugged his green eyes piercing through his own eyes.   
Right then he felt Eren's hand stroke his chest, right where his heart was trying to bump out of his ribcage.   
"I've never seen skin so pale, it's beautiful!"   
He felt like the weight of the world has gotten over his shoulders or a big weight was gone. He couldn't make up his mind. His brain couldn't think straight.   
When Eren withdrew his hand he opened his eyes wide to see the reason behind it.  
"Sorry I shouldn't be doing this-  
Levi caught his hand and pulled him back to standing between his legs and laid Eren's painted hands back on his own skin. "Please do, I really wanna know more about you Eren." 

The taller man continued exploring Levi's skin with his fingers, stroking gently. Then he brought a hand up.   
Levi was ready to backfire and tell him it was okay but what Eren did next stopped him in his tracks.   
The tanned hand hesitatingly grabbed the brush that was laying in the back of his ear and brought it close to the shorter mans skin. He looked up to the gray/blue eyes and asked with a soft voice.   
"Can I?" Levi nodded and watched as Eren gently started brushing a peachy orange color on the skin where his neck met his torso, slowly brushing up to his adam's apple.   
"You're so beautiful, the color looks remarkable on your skin." Eren stated bringing his glare up into Levi's just to find them closed. Then when he opened them he watched the taller man in front of him through his half open lids.  
He opened his mouth and all that came through was a sigh of his name hanging from his lips.   
Eren thought his name never sounded so beautiful until Levi said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eren will you go out with me?" He let himself speak before even processing the thought. Eren's hand stroking his tailbone stopped and laid flat on his back as he pulled away enough to see the shorter man's face.

After whispering out Eren's name through his trembling lips he let go of the sunflowers between his legs as he reached up for the taller man's neck with both hands.  
Eren saw the frown from the corner of his eyes on the man's face as he closed the space between them and circled his arms around him. He pulled him close until their bare chests were touching.   
Eren stood there with his eyes wide looking straight towards nowhere. His fingers relaxed around the paint brush as it stumbled down and hit the floor.   
Levi laid his head down on Eren's shoulder and at that he felt two pair of arms wrap around his bare waist and pull him possibly closer.   
"Eren will you go out with me?" He let himself speak before even processing the thought. Eren's hand stroking his tailbone stopped and laid flat on his back as he pulled away enough to see the shorter man's face.   
"I'm really not into this thing and I- I really don't know how this works I never really dated anyone I don't think you want that with me." Levi frowned again as he started stroking Eren's cheek as he stopped shaking his head in disagreement.   
"If you don't like me I am okay with it. Which I doubt that's the case." Eren shook his head again as he pulled his hands away from Levi and leaned back on the wall behind him focusing his gaze to the ground which made the shorter man pull his hand away from his cheek.   
"It's clearly not that, you are a very handsome man Levi if anything, any man and woman would give anything for just a date with you but-   
"I guess I'm just not your type, maybe I assumed wrong maybe you like women so I am sorry for-  
Levi paused as he stepped down from the table making Eren's eyes go wide, Eren was still walking around with his shirt open, showing off his beautiful toned abs.   
Levi started to dress quickly putting on his shirt and jeans he grabbed his coat and and walked towards the door.   
Eren hurried towards him and grabbed his wrist to stop him.   
"Levi! Would you just hear me out!" But he snatched his hand away and walked towards Mikasa's desk.   
"No I understand you don't have to explain and make yourself feel guilty that you don't feel the same! I'm sorry for assuming the wrong thing and please don't come after me now." He mumbled quickly and Mikasa quickly handed him his paycheck and looked between Eren and Levi in confusion with an eyebrow lifted up.   
This might just be the end of our story...   
Eren thought.

When he walked back to the room he saw the unfinished painting of Levi sitting there. He finished it with every last bit of his own memory and hung it in the balcony to dry then he decided to leave.   
He told Mikasa to cancel any other appointment he had and decided to walk the whole way home.   
He thought for a moment how Levi came into his life in an instant as he blinked.   
Then he thought how in a blink of an eye he lost him to a misunderstanding.   
Then again he was accustomed to losing people on his journey.  
He stopped, his foot dragging the floor as he hesitated. He turned back towards Mikasa and spoke.   
"Do you happen to have Levi Ackerman's number?" She thought for a moment her eyes darting towards the floor.   
"I think it must be in the recent calls on the phone." Eren nodded and walked towards her desk to see Mikasa searching through the recent calls.   
"I think this must be it! It's the exact time he called for the necklace yesterday." Eren nodded and typed it down quickly.   
"Thanks." Mikasa nodded towards him and with that he left. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt with blue jeans and the weather seemed to be getting cold.   
So on the way he walked into a restaurant to get something to eat.   
He felt hungry, he just didn't realize it while he was painting and spending time with Levi, he barely had time to eat anything in the morning. 

By the time he left the restaurant the golden hour effect was covering the whole NYC.   
He suddenly remembered his next tour to Paris. It was due to next week. He really hoped to be able to see Levi one last time. But how?   
Could he go back and explain?   
He sat on a bench, not wanting to pause to check his phone in the middle of a rushing crowd.   
When he sat down he pulled out his phone and stared at the number. Ok here I go...  
He thought. 

With trembling hands he started to type: 

"Hey, Levi , it's Eren   
I just wanted to see you again and say sorry for the misunderstanding, if you'd agree I wanna meet up and properly talk to you about it, please!"

He looked at his phone as the message delivered.   
It was quickly read and he felt his heart skip a beat.   
He looked up to the pale sky. The sun was already down and the sky was ready to cry for the night. 

"Hey, Levi? Who's that?You probably got the wrong number, it's Ymir!"

The text came. Oh Ymir. The girl she drew four days ago. He felt himself relax for a moment. Then he started typing again. 

"Oh sorry, wrong number" 

Ymir saw it but didn't respond anymore. So he assumed his apology was accepted. Then he called Mikasa again.   
After a few beeps she answered. 

"Hey Mikasa, the number was Ymir's can you check for any other number that could be Levi's?"   
He said quickly, not giving himself time to breathe.   
"Yeah I will look through it again and text you."   
"Thanks." 

Eren's leg was now moving up and down in anticipation while he watched the crowd go by.   
In no time a few droplets of rain hit his face. He looked up and saw the gray clouds pooling the whole sky.   
His phone vibrated in his hand making him look down.   
The number was there in front of him.   
He looked at it for a second and ran a hand through his hair and bun. Then decided to call this time instead. 

He tapped on the screen for call. Then there it was, the beeps filled his ears for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. And there it was again! The voice he yearned to hear again the entire evening. 

"Hey who's this?" Eren swallowed and smiled and started to talk into the phone.   
"Hey Levi, it's me Eren" he assumed Levi's eyes were widening behind the phone when he replied.   
"Uh where did you get my number?" Eren couldn't help himself and let a smirk make it's way to his face.   
"Mikasa, reception desk?"   
"Hm I see, what do you want?"   
"To see you, again , We need to talk!"   
To his surprise Levi replied with something he didn't know he could hear so easily.   
"Yeah, we do. Wanna come over?" Eren's impatient shaking leg stopped and his eyes widened. He looked at the sky that was almost ready to start pouring then at his clothes.   
"I mean... sure, I'll take a cab , send me the address?"   
Levi immediately hung up. Eren waited for a moment shocked about the point that he hung up so quickly to send the address.   
The rain was pouring down by now, the streets were a lot emptier. The phone vibrated and when he saw the address he was ready to run.   
Levi's house wasn't anywhere far, on a street 5 blocks away. So he quickly got up and held his shoulder bag close to him as he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy!!! 3 down 5 to go!   
> I hope you are enjoying the story.   
> Kudos and comments also make my day   
> Have a great day <3


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he looked at Eren's concentrated face. His gaze not moving an inch from his foot as he slowly drew the piece of glass out and into a paper towel.   
> He gently blew on the wound making it cool down. He made eye contact with levi as he grabbed the cloth again.   
> "We have to disinfect it now, it might burn a little." Yeah

Levi was walking around the kitchen trying to find the broom to clean the broken pieces of his favorite teacup. Hearing a knock on his door he quickly tried to get up to go towards it but carelessly stepped on a sharp piece.   
Still he stumbled his way towards the door and leaning in the doorframe he saw Eren with his shirt soaked in rain and wet stripes of hair hanging in his face.   
He gently ran a hand through his hair and spoke breathlessly.  
"Um hey, can I ... Can I come in?" Levi nodded and pulled away from the door.   
"Levi, your foot!" He looked down and saw the blood covering the back of his foot slowly dropping down on the floor. He leapt towards the couch not wanting anymore blood to smear all over the wooden floor.   
"I-uh I stepped on broken glass in the kitchen." He said before sitting down on the couch.   
Eren closed the door behind him taking his shoes off he hung his shoulder bag and walked in.   
"Where's the aid I'll clean it up for you." Levi scratched the back of his neck and answered. 

"I think you can find some bandages in the bathroom."   
Eren waited for a moment looking around trying to assume where the bathroom was until levi spoke again.   
"Uh sorry it's in the hall, on the left, second door." The brunette nodded and walked towards the room.  
Levi gently laid his leg on the other and looked at the cut. It was small. He was just bleeding a lot.  
Eren came back with a few bandages and a wet cloth with a small needle in his hand.   
"what exactly are you gonna do with the needle?" 

"Remove the piece inside, look it's swollen, that means it's still in there." Eren stated and kneeled in front of Levi.   
He grabbed the cloth and gently patted the blood away. 

"Now I want you to take a deep breath and bear with me until I get this out." Levi nodded and took in a sharp breath through his teeth when he felt the needle poking at his skin.   
He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he looked at Eren's concentrated face. His gaze not moving an inch from his foot as he slowly drew the piece of glass out and into a paper towel.   
He gently blew on the wound making it cool down. He made eye contact with levi as he grabbed the cloth again.   
"We have to disinfect it now, it might burn a little." He said and grabbed the bottle slowly pouring the red liquid onto the cloth. 

While he was cleaning the wound he calmly spoke to Levi. After a few minutes he tightly wrapped it in a bandage and stomped down on the couch next to the shorter man.   
As if Levi came to himself he suddenly tore his gaze from the floor and looked at Eren.  
"Wait um I'll get you clothes you're dripping wet!" The Shorted man claimed and leapt towards his room grabbing onto the wall.   
Even tho he was still getting help and leaning to the walls he was still limping. 

Eren was fiddling with his hair tie when Levi came back with a pair of sweats and white T-shirt. 

"Give me the clothes, I'll wash them for you." 

"You know there's no need to, you could just put them in- 

"It's okay I'll do it."  
So Eren nodded when Levi handed him dry clothes. Without a second thought he pulled his shirt over his head revealing his toned abs once again.   
Levi tried to tear his gaze away but he couldn't. He admired Eren's body, his abs and chest, his long legs and his tanned golden skin.   
He wondered how could a man looking like an absolute masterpiece turn Levi himself into art.   
Levi wondered how could Eren be art simply by existing.   
"Thanks for the clothes." 

Eren's voice cut him off. The brunette handed him his soaked clothes he grabbed them and slowly begun walking back towards the laundry. 

"Go to my room, in the hall, I'll be there in a sec and we can talk."

When he got back he saw Eren sitting cross legged on his bed looking like a greek God statue right out of an aesthetic magazine.   
"Hey Levi." The brunette said with a slight smirk on his face.   
"Hey , Eren" Levi sighed slowly letting it turn into chuckle as he sat down next to Eren on the bed their legs were brushing against each other as the shorter man looked at his hands in his lap and started.   
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." 

"No it's ok you did nothing wrong." Eren said looking at Levi. His intense gaze burning through Levi's cheek as he spoke. 

"I should've given you a chance to talk, but still , you know you don't have to feel guilty if you don't feel-   
Then without getting to finish his sentence he was shoved back against his own bed by the taller man who was straddling his lap now holding his hands next to his head by the wrists.   
The intense eye contact was making Levi squirm. He looked away slightly blushing when Eren finally broke the silence. 

"I don't have much time, I am leaving for Paris by the end of the week, we've got 4 days. That's why I don't wanna date." Levi looked back at Eren who was now gently biting at his bottom lip. His eyes wandered around the room. Searching for words written on the ceiling or the walls but nothing came.

"And I've never been in a relationship for so long just one night stands and temporary fun was all I had so I don't really want to leave you hanging." 

Levi took in a deep breath to clear his mind but with Eren in his face like that and his smell surrounding him he could only fall deeper into the bedsheets and hide his blush. 

"I don't care, you can leave." His words spoke earlier than his mind processed what he was gonna say.   
Eren was frowning on top of him.   
He gently dropped his hands from Levi's wrists and laid them on the sides of his head on the bed for support.

"So you mean... just leave?" He suddenly came to his senses and realized what he had said. 

"No!" He almost shouted, he looked back at Eren slowly letting his gaze fall on the exposed neck in front of him.   
He let his hands fall gently caressing the skin down to his clothed chest. 

"I mean no not like that but you said four days right? Let's have the time of our lives in four days then Eren."   
By the time he finished his sentence his breathlessness could be heard through the whole room.   
If this was gonna be the last time he was gonna see Eren then he was gonna make the most of it. 

"Yeah we can do that, I can do that." Eren nodded his head. He slowly let his turquoise eyes fall to the shorter man's lips. He let one hand free and brought his thumb up slowly caressing Levi's bottom lip. The softness was almost unreal against his thumb.   
He could feel Levi squirm under him and his lips tremble under his touch. He followed his gaze back up on the gray pearls again looking for any other sign.   
What he saw was two blown pupils as a warm blow of a sigh hit his thumb. Then he moved, closing the gap between them.   
His lips pressed against Levi's soft ones making sparks of electricity jolt in his heart.   
The shorter man struggled to bring his head higher to somehow deepen the kiss. He wrapped his hands around Eren's neck letting his fingers play with the chocolate brown strands of hair as he melted into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi , hello I hope you are having a good day and I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter of yes don’t forget to drop kudos, your comments are also highly appreciated because they make my day.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of his life , the time of their lives.   
> He repeated in his head.

Breaking the gentle kiss that was sending Levi into another dimension, Eren pulled away ruffling his black hair and sitting up again. 

"I should probably get going the rain... uh stopped" he said scratching the back of his neck and got up from the bed. Levi pulled himself into a sitting position and looked at the brunette through half closed lids.

He looked at Eren as he tied his hair back into a bun in front of his mirror. His back muscles showing through the white shirt. 

"Eren I want you to draw me again, without any payment."   
He blurted out and the brunette turned around leaning in the doorframe of his room. 

"Oh I will draw you again, you bet your ass I will." Levi giggled then getting up back to his wobbly feet. He leapt towards Eren. The brunette wrapped a hand around his waist and guided him towards the door. 

After getting his bag and throwing on his shoes he opened the front door and stepped outside. The aftermath of the rain was nice. The breeze was caressing his face and the smell sent shivers down his spine he turned around towards Levi who was still standing there looking at him in awe. 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning you're coming with me to the studio, we gotta have the time of our lives right?" Eren said smirking at the shorter man who rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Just go brat!" Eren chuckled and stepped a few steps backwards. 

"I'll call you, goodnight Levi." His tone was an octave deeper which made goosebumps arise in Levi's skin. With a nod he closed the door behind him and walked towards his couch. After recalling the sweet memory of Eren he remembered the shattered glass still laying in his kitchen and stood back up with a groan. 

When Eren left,he took a cab back home. Sitting in the backseat he could hear the quiet music coming from behind where the speakers were located.   
It was a beautiful french song. Making him remember that he was going to leave for Paris soon.   
It's always been like this.   
He would meet the best people in the worst times and places. 

It hurts more than you know, when the right person comes in your life but you're both stuck in the wrong place and time. It hurts to know , you lost an opportunity to the temptation of your own dreams.   
Because no matter what you do their name will be stuck in your heart forever haunting your mind every now and then reminding you that you will never stare in those eyes again. 

That night Eren slept on the side of his bed all alone thinking back to the song. What did the song say?   
He doesn't have much knowledge of french, only a few words and sentences to get him somewhere.   
He wanted to get up and get his laptop and search up anything he knew so he could find the song.   
But all that played in his head was a quiet melody going : 

Pa nda pararanda , pararanda para ra ra ra para ra paranda.

Soon enough his eyes gave in to the darkness of his dreams.

The next morning Eren met up with Levi again. Another day and another chance to stare off into his gray eyes. Another chance to know more about him.   
They both walked towards the studio with coffee in their hands. Except for Levi's which was his favorite regular black tea.   
Their hands slightly brushing the other as they walked. Sometimes they would pull away and sometimes they would lean more into the touch. 

"There's a model coming today. I think you'll have to wait outside until I draw them" Levi frowned a little, to Eren's eyes he looked more like a lost puppy trying to get his owner back. 

Levi thought if Eren was going to draw someone else why did he invite him here in the first place. But for him at this moment and situation, anything was better than being away from the brunette. 

"Yeah alright. Don't make me wait too long brat." Eren nodded holding the door for the shorter man as he entered behind him. Then Levi sat outside waiting.   
Mikasa was also sitting at the reception desk and every now and then she would make small talk with him. 

"Hey um Levi, you know Eren is..." she paused for a moment getting up from her sit and walking towards the front of it. She leaned back with her hands crossed in front of her chest. 

"He used to hurt a lot, we always travel and the first time he fell in love was so far back, it wasn't anything serious but he tried to promise that he would go back to Brazil and see the guy again but when he did he couldn't find him. That was the first and last time he got attached to someone. And now that you're here, I wanna tell you that It will hurt a lot, try not to... not to get attached."   
Mikasa muttered the last words which made Levi look up.   
A sad smile made it's way through Levi's cold expression making it break.

"Too late, he went through the same things I did, I don't mind getting hurt, all I want from him is just , to remember me, that's enough." The next minute, the air was sucked out of his lungs when Eren opened the door again coming back out with the blonde girl. 

After she left Eren made his way towards Levi and held his hand out. 

"Come on , I wanna show you something." He mumbled and pulled Levi into the room they met the three days ago.

———

There in front of him sat the painting Eren did of him yesterday.

"I am giving it to you, to keep, so you won't ever forget about me, if you have this, it won't let you forget me."   
Levi looked back and front from the painting to Eren. He walked towards him taking the painting from his hand and leaning it down on the wall next to him.   
He walked back making some space between him and the painting and pulled out his phone from his pocket.   
"Come on , stand next to it." Eren obeyed and looked back at him with a confused look.   
Then Levi snapped a picture of him. 

"This way I won't ever forget you." Eren giggled hiding his face in his palm. Still in the shock of how unbelievably cute the shorter man before him was.   
He grabbed his coat and made his way towards Levi.   
Grabbing the shorter man's hand in his he pulled him towards the door. 

"Let's go have the first day of the time of our lives!!!" Eren shouted making Levi chuckle at his goofiness. 

Yeah, the first day of the time of our lives, as if. 

"You're such a brat." They made their way towards the staircase. Mikasa waved at Levi from behind the desk making him smile back at her. 

"Yeah you're stuck with this brat for the next four days." Levi smiled squeezing Eren's hand in his. The warmth transferring into all parts of his body.

They made their way down the street into this cafe Eren supposedly loved the most. As if they were dating they held hands the whole way there, getting glances from people became normal by the time they got there.   
Eren knew what he liked so he ordered him tea with donuts. Even tho he wasn't much a of a fan of sweets. He still shared the donuts with the brunette. 

The time of his life , the time of their lives.   
He repeated in his head.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see? Sunflowers are artsy and beautiful, they are bright, while every other flower is facing away, they follow the sun. They follow the light until you break them out of their roots.

"Hey look Levi I am on top of the tree!" Levi glanced at the brunette who was now dangling down from a tree branch, his hair tied loosely down making him look like the actual Tarzan. While spending time in the city they decided to go to an aquarium. 

The place was magically beautiful almost seemed like out of a fairy tale. Surprisingly, it had a restaurant which they spent their time eating lunch at.   
Surrounding them was the rest of the aquarium. Glassy half circle shaped tanks above their heads.   
When they sat quietly in front of each other no one mentioned the word "date." As if they were both scared of it. Not scared of each other or the actual word. But the consequences.   
The consequences of attachment and loss all together at the same time. When Levi was examining the white shark swimming with a straight face with all these soft looking turtles around him. Eren turned to him.   
His gaze falling from Levi's eyes to his lips and down to his boney pale hands.   
With a hesitant move of his own hand the brunette held Levi's hand in his. Levi squeezed the warm flesh in his own not daring to look back at the ocean green eyes. Afraid of drowning in them.   
Almost as if Eren brought him to his own kingdom. Blue was surrounding him at that moment. 

After that they walked to this huge park with tall trees surrounding it. There were small lantern lights keeping the place away from the darkness surrounding it.   
Eren challenged Levi into a tree climbing competition. They went on climbing around 5 trees before Levi gave up and let himself give in and sit on the grass.   
Eren found his way down from the tree and walked towards Levi who was now giving in his sitting position to laying down with his hands at the back of his head used as a pillow. 

Levi felt Eren shift beside his body and join him on the grass. They both laid there and looked at the tiny, shiny stars splattered across the sky.   
"Eren if you don't mind, I want to hear your story about your mom." Levi mumbled under his breath and turned to his side facing Eren.   
Meanwhile Eren was laying on his back he felt his breath hitch in his throat. 

"Why?" 

"Because I've also been there before and now that I have found someone to share it with, I don't want to give it up. So please." When Eren's eyes found Levi's gray and complex ones. He saw the glossy look. The light of the lantern's around them reflecting in the shorter man's eyes made his heart quicken and his breath shorten. 

"You... your mom? Did you- 

"I lost my whole family before I even got to know them."   
Eren's eyes widened and he turned around on his side facing Levi.   
He started fiddling with his own fingers and at some point he started pulling strands of grass out of the ground. 

"I was 8 turning 9, My dad and I knew that she was into  
Politics. It was alright with us until she started opposing with some of the politicians. Well let's say she did that through her art. Her big canvas painting won an award. My dad kept worrying about her. You know, once it gets famous everyone sees it and one different opinion, everyone gets in your face about it. After that art exhibition, some people took her away. My kid self thought it was because her art was good. She said she was gonna come back with another award but she was crying and they both tried fooling me into it. Dad kept telling me she was alright and that she was in a better place because her art was worthier than other arts. But I found out the truth by the time I grew up. And the truth was that, she rotted in prison and died from the torture of punishment for having a different opinion. You see? Sunflowers are artsy and beautiful, they are bright, while every other flower is facing away, they follow the sun. They follow the light until you break them out of their roots."

With that, Levi pushed himself closer and laid a gentle hand on Eren's chest right below his heart. 

"I never knew my dad and I was a kid when my mom died. Supposedly she used to sell her body for keeping me alive. Then I grew up with my uncle. He died from heart stroke when I was 17 so I started to live on my own. And here I am." 

He shifted slowly making his way into a sitting position. The brunette sat up with him. Eren's fingers hesitatingly went into the back of Levi's undercut and gently stroked the soft hair behind it. Levi looked at him in awe.   
Both eyes were glossy looking into each others. Levi's lips shuttered reminding him how cold his lips felt at the moment.   
Without knowing what he was doing or having any complete control over his actions he buried his head in the crook of the brunettes neck and pressed his lips on the tam collarbone peaking from under his shirt.   
The skin was warm and soft under his lips. The smell of man perfume was dizzying.   
It didn't exactly smell like perfume. It was mixed with Eren's smell making Levi take a deep breath and cherish the it while he could.   
Eren's stroking hand behind his hair fell as he let out a sigh. Then Levi felt a hand cupping his chin and bringing his face up.   
His lips were leveled with the taller man's under him.   
Their noses bumping and Eren's lips were softly grazing Levi's own.   
Suddenly a cold wind sent shivers down his spine and he pulled away from Eren. Untouched and left wanting more. 

Levi almost wanted to say don't leave. Stay here.   
It was the first time in years since Levi felt at home.   
He wondered if Eren felt the same but no. He wouldn't get attached to him right?   
There was no reason for Eren to stay because of him.   
He was just another one of those one night stands for the handsome brunette. He felt weightless there with Eren. Everything was easy and simple. He wished he could've had more of this. 

That night they made their way back home. They walked the whole way and no one stopped Eren from getting Levi a small notebook with a dark cover and shiny stars splattered on it when he found out the shorter man had an obsession for notebooks. 

Yet again, no one stopped Eren from going...

Then , they parted their ways to their own meaning of home.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embrasse moi  
> Quand tu voudras...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s this song called : Je te laisserai des mots 
> 
> Get it read I will tell you when to play it throughout reading.

"Eren, Levi's here." Mikasa called out when she opened the door.   
Eren suddenly felt a jolt in his heart and made his way towards the door and looked out. There was Levi wearing a black shirt and black jeans. His key chain on his neck and sun glasses pushed up in his slick black hair making a few short strands of it fall in his face. 

He guided Levi into his studio and they started talking about every none sense as long as they could. Keeping each others company with every small topic that came into their minds. 

"I bought you something as a thank you for, you know,the notebook." Levi mumbled and got a CD out of his backpack. The cover was white. There was nothing written on it. That made him ask. 

"What's this?" Levi smiled and shrugged, he took the CD from Eren and made his way towards the speaker set on the table and after pressing a few buttons a gentle music filled the room. It confused Eren for a moment and then the lyrics started. A trail of french words one after another.

"I never visited Paris but our family supposedly was half french so I was forced to learn french and this is a small copy of the flash drive my uncle gave me when I was a kid, I used to , sleep to them." It made Eren's heart warm up and shudder. A smile made it's way onto his face easily. 

"That's beautiful." Suddenly Levi pressed a few more buttons and fast forwarded to a song he wanted to listen to. 

"This one's my favorite, just listen." 

•play• 

And with that a familiar melody started to fill the room. Eren's eyes widened. It was the same song he had heard in the taxi that day. 

Levi walked up to Eren and stretched his hand forward. Eren didn't miss the opportunity to take it.  
He held on to Levi's waist as if he refused to let go.   
Every small sound around them was muted as the turquoise pearls stared into the gray ones.   
As if they were trying to drown each other out.   
Levi's hand slowly went up into Eren's hair and started to gently tug at the brunettes bun. 

"Beautiful." He whispered. Eren's arms tightening around him left him breathless right there and then. 

"What is?" That made Levi look up and search for the green eyes again. 

"You." Eren smiled bringing one hand up he started to stroke Levi's cheekbone with his thumb.   
The warmth spreading around his whole body.

They slow danced to the song as if there was no tomorrow. There was, but not for them and that made Levi's heart burn. He wanted to know how exactly Eren felt about him but the timing wasn't good enough. He needed a lot more time than this to be able to understand.   
And he wanted to understand every little thing, his heart was aching because he couldn't.

Right person at the wrong place and time. 

He repeated once again, but he was just too glad that Eren was the right person, with that his mind felt at ease. 

Je te laisserai des mots  
En dessous de ta porte  
En dessous de la lune qui chante  
Tout pres de la place ou tes pieds passent  
Cache dans les trous de temps d'hiver  
Et quand tu es seule pendant un instant  
Embrasse moi  
Quand tu voudras  
Embrasse moi  
Quand tu voudras  
Embrasse moi  
Quand tu voudras

I'll Leave You Words

I'll leave you words  
Underneath your door  
Underneath the singing moon  
Near the place where your feet pass by  
Hidden in the holes of wintertime  
And when you're alone for a moment

Kiss me  
Whenever you want

Kiss me  
Whenever you want

Kiss me  
Whenever you want

That night Eren and Levi went home together. The temptation of being close was irresistible.   
They entered the door hands on each other. Caressing each other. Trying to memorize every last bit of each others body. 

Eren entered Levi with such gentleness and that made Levi want to fall apart. The love making was too much.   
Even right after they told Mikasa they were just friends while leaving. They thought they could handle it if they simply didn't date. But the connection required way more simpler things. 

Like the gentle kisses that Eren planted above Levi's skin. Or the way their hands locked onto each other refusing to let go as they became one.   
Or the way he let the brunettes name slip from his tongue and Eren not letting a second to waste devouring all the beautiful sounds Levi made. 

It was the most beautiful thing in the world the way their bodys connected. It was the most beautiful thing in the world when Eren wiped Levi's tears away with the back of his fingers.   
Gently stroking Levi to his release. 

It was the most beautiful thing that Levi had felt in such a long time. He asked Eren to stay over. To spend the night with him in his bed as they cuddled up. 

Eren's hand wrapped around him and kept him close. Letting Levi's feelings get all over the place as he squeezed himself into the flesh that held him tight.   
He turned around in the warm embrace and buried his face in the crook of Eren's neck. Finally finding the source of warmth and comfort while soft lips gently caressed his forehead.

"Levi, I'm gonna have to leave, which I don't want to but-   
He paused for a moment and pulled away just enough to see Levi's face. He lightly pressed a kiss to his nose and then his lips making the shorter man's eyes close at the feeling of warm lips on his own. With a gentle peck be pulled away and continue as he cupped both sides of Levi's jawline. 

"I want you to promise me that you will do what you love the most, no matter what it is , as long as it makes you happy, I want you to do it. Don't do it just because you need the money, do it when every cell of your body loves what you're doing." As if Eren spoke straight into his heart. He stared off dazedly for a moment and then nodded. 

"I promise."   
He started to play with Eren's hair letting the tie loose and the brunette strands fall on his tan shoulders.   
Eren closed his eyes feeling Levi's slender fingers gently draw patterns on his scalp. He relaxed at the touch.   
Levi shuddered when the artist's hand started stroking his lower back. With gentle circular motions reassuring him that he was still here. Right next to Levi. Flesh to flesh.

Eren dropped the motions of his hand pressing another chaste kiss to Levi's lips. With the slow breaths and the sound of Eren's heartbeat in his ear Levi closed his eyes to the world and fell asleep in arms that felt like home for the first and last time.  
Before getting used to the warmth he was left trembling, once again.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •play the song : you were good to me•

Levi held on tight for the last time keeping Eren as close to him as possible. Eren dropped the bags in his hands and wrapped his arms around Levi squeezing him tight in his embrace.   
That day Levi woke up to his alarm, Eren told him not to go to the airport. But he didn't bear not to see Eren again. Even after the brunette sketched him out in 5 different pages.  
He woke up and got ready as quick as he could, got a coffee on his way and walked to the studio.   
He hoped he was early to have the last talk with Eren or kiss him just a little while longer but when he got there,   
Eren was putting his bags in the back of the cab and Mikasa was already sitting in the front seat.   
He hesitatingly walked towards him , that's when Eren's eyes found his. He smiled. The brat smiled at his face.   
And Levi didn't bear to see it. 

He wanted to hold him just a little bit tighter but it was getting late. Eren had a flight.   
They both pulled away. He looked at the turquoise eyes looking for any other sign. Eren's gaze fell to his lips and he couldn't help but to stare back.   
He attempted to get closer but a warm hand cupping his jawline stopped him. 

"We're in public." Eren said with a heartwarming smile on his face. Levi couldn't hold back leaning into the hand cupping his cheek. A choked sob made it's way through.   
He wanted Eren to embrace him again to comfort him and to say that he would stay. 

But it shattered Levi's heart when all Eren did was pull away and grab the baggage and walk towards the trunk of the cab.   
He stood there with a lump in his throat as he watched The brunette get in the backseat and roll up the window. 

"Good luck, Eren" his voice cracked saying it. All Eren gave him was a mere wink before he looked away as the car drove off. Just a fucking wink.   
He was left trembling and breathless. 

•—————————————•

Levi went back home that night after He bought himself Chinese food and rented a movie. The sketches of his own naked body were still laying there on the bed. He felt exposed, because Eren not just saw his naked body and captured it but he also captured his soul, his emotions and all he was. 

There was this sketch where he was pulling off his shirt and laughing. His mouth was open wide and his teeth were showing, it was awesome how Eren could memorize Levi at every little movement and then just sketch him out like he just copied from a picture. 

But this was all Eren's work. That was Levi's favorite one. He hung it on his wall next to his bed to also remember the last night that Eren was here. 

They were aimlessly surfing through the channels. Eren was sitting crosslegged on the floor and Levi sat in his lap leaning back into his chest. He kept complaining how it was the last night and he wanted it to be special. 

They ended up going to the aquarium again and had dinner there. Every time Levi went there with Eren he felt locked up and bounded.   
He felt prisoned in Eren's kingdom. Every small thing in there reminded him of Eren that he almost wished to drown right there and then. 

Reminding himself he was alone he sat on the couch and started watching the movie he rented but his mind kept drifting off to Eren.   
Did he land safe? Where is he? What is he thinking? Is he thinking about me? 

It was funny for Levi, how a single person changed his life in a matter of four days. 

He wasn't falling in love, he sweared to himself. And that was true, he wasn't in love with Eren.   
Well it also depends what your meaning of being in love is. Maybe you would say he was. 

He didn't want to know weather he was or not but sadly, right when Eren's cab started to drive off did he realize, he was, in love. 

The movie being uninteresting he got up and made his way towards the basement.   
He was trying to find another old movie or something he kept from when he was a kid.   
That's when something tripped from the upper shelf. 

There in the bag was his camera. When was the last time he used it. He kneeled down and gently pulled the camera off it's bag. 

"Filthy.." he grunted and blew the dust off. It was the camera that uncle Kenny bought for him when he was 16 he started using it all the time. God knew how much he loved photography. 

Striking something in his head he grabbed the camera next day and took a cab to the aquarium.   
He looked around with furrowed eyebrows and choked back on a sob.   
He turned his camera on and brought it up. Angled it high on the two empty seats and table that he and Eren used to sit on. 

Click 

That's when he realized. He was just another one of the poor souls that crossed Eren's path of success.   
He swallowed a lump and took in a deep breath.   
What was it again?   
Oh right, I was just another lonely soul crossing his successful path toward his dream. 

He ended up walking towards the studio, he took a look at the building. It made him feel like shit.   
All the good memories were suppressed with the sight of Eren pulling away from him and driving away in a cab. 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the flyer on the window. 

Studio for rent 

•________________________•

"Hey!!! Levi!!" 

"Izzy get off for hell's sake, do we have any other customer." Levi made his way towards the reception desk counting the money in his hand. 

"Not that I know of for now, but tomorrow that horse face guy is coming for a passport photo."   
The redhead girl said as she looked at her right trying to remember. 

"Who?" Levi exclaimed with a dazed look.   
"Jean, yeah Jean." Levi then nodded his head and walked back to the photo room. He started cleaning his tools and the changed and prepared the Lens of his camera.   
The sound of the door opening and shutting made him look back. 

There stood Farlan with sweat on his forehead.   
He was breathing heavily. Levi just looked at him, giving him time to finally talk. 

"It's... it's arranged, first photography tour to Paris!" Levi's eyes widened at that. He put down the camera the key chain hanging on the camera now dangling down from the table. 

"What? How?"   
Farlan walked towards the table next to the bookshelf and leaned back on it. 

"Apparently some clothing brand saw your work and wants to hire you as their photographer."   
Levi stood there , letting his gaze fall to the ground, he walked towards the table and opened the dark starry notebook with trembling hands.   
He grabbed the pen.   
Stared off into the blank paper for a moment longer, then he wrote: 

First tour: France/ Paris 

And finally a smile made it's way to his face.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave kudos and let me know what you think of the first chapter until I update tomorrow!


End file.
